Forever Together
by bloodwhore
Summary: B/E DUH :D Bella and Edward were together during Civil War. They were reincarnated. What does Jasper have to do with it, though? Read to find out!
1. Summary

Okay so I don't know if anyone will like this, but I'm posting the summary and if you liked it and want more, review and tell me and I will continue.

Summary:

Bella and Edward were married as humans during the Civil War in the Union (time might change). Bella was Jasper's sister (Jasper still living in Texas) and was devastated when he went off to war. He was never heard of again, so everyone assumed he had died. Edward went off to war, too, and died. Bella died later as a widow. Edward was reincarnated and born in 1901. Everything continues as normal (Ed gets changed, Alice & Jasper live with Cullens, Cullens live in Forks, Bella comes to Forks, etc), except Jasper knows that somehow he knew Edward at some point in his human life. Bella and Edward are somehow connected, but they don't know how, kinda like in the book Wicked (Nancy Holder & Debbie Viguie) how Jer and Holly are connected. They're soulmates, they know it, but they don't know how, just that they need to be together. Meanwhile Jasper is still trying to figure everything out. But this is basically just a B/E story with a twist, and I MIGHT cut the whole Jasper part out, if people think it's too much. Or if I just want too. LOL.

Continue? Review then :D


	2. Letters to Home

_Dear Jasper,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. My new husband and I are fine, good thanks to the new security President Lincoln has breached, though I fear for my new family. I have good news! I am with child! Nevertheless, I am afraid of Edward being called to battle, as he so longs to, though he would confide that to me. I miss my maiden family. I know I should not speak so, but I fear for your safety. Do not misunderstand, though, that I am not dazzled by my new family. We, as you must remember, were married in January, yet Edward is still the most charming husband, and I do love him, much more than I should, much more than he loves me, possibly; the baby in me is full of life, though I am simply three months pregnant. I love life in the Union, all the same missing the pastures of Texas._

_I know that it is exceedingly wrong, and not my place to say, but I wish this bloody war never got started, pardon my language. I hate this war. I hate fighting against my own kin. I hate that I had to leave so soon; the only thing. There is no point to this fighting. I find comfort in is my literature, my letters, and of course my new family. I do love and adore both of them so._

_You best __not__ be planning on fighting in this wretched war! I will come and leash you to the deck before I let you go out there, a boy of merely sixteen. You will stay and find a good spouse, just as I have done._

_Forgive me again for my outbursts. I know you must find them quite bothersome. _

_I shall see you at Christmas, if this dismal war does not kill me first._

_Your sister, _

_Isabella Masen, August 13, 1861_

**A.N. Okay. Originally, I'd written this for a History Project at school where we're supposed to 'pretend to be in the Civil War from the Union and write a letter to a relative in the Confederate States. So ya. And thats where I got my idea from. I know, pretty much sucks, but this is like the 1st chapter. It will get better :)**

**Check out my other story if you haven't. (We Meet Again.)**

**Need reviews to update!**


	3. Suicide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wicked, by Nancy Holder. MUST CHECK OUT! Like, whole inspiration for this story came from that book! :)**

A rap on the door.

That was the resonance that changed my life.

Normal populaces probably don't habitually dwell on these kinds of straightforward things. Even after something so trouble-free could bring such a catastrophe. Conceivably some people just move on.

I was not one of those people.

My brother had always called me sturdy, perhaps not in size, but expressively. And my husband had always agreed with him.

They were both mistaken.

If I was indeed strong, I would have been able to handle the straightforward things of everyday life; a rap on the door, a carriage sounding, a married couple pecking, a girl and her little brother in the market.

But I was not strong. Every time the simplest little effects would happen in my being, tears would erupt.

At first, it had gotten to the point where I couldn't even look my infant in the eye. Thinking myself a terrible mother, I would lock myself in my room and snivel. Then, I'd found solace in one thing – shears.

I only scored myself once every day or two, when the pain was unbearable. Then, it steadily got better. My babe was full of life once again and I cared for her.

Then an acquaintance found the shears and the blood. She wanted to send me to, as we called it when we joked around when we were all still silly little broods, a round-the-bend-house.

I was having none of that. She suggested she acquire and look after my daughter. I reluctantly agreed. I just needed to be in and of myself for a while.

I did not improve.

The quiet domicile drove me to the precipice of lunacy, and when I couldn't take it to any further extent, I did it.

I took my own soul.

**A.N. SUPAH short, but it was kind of just a filler. This is probably all I'm doing for this time period. :) A MYSTERY chapter. Yeah, it sucks, don't laugh, please. But hopefully it will get better.**

**Review or no update!**

**XO,**

**Rose.**


	4. First Sight?

**AN Wow thanks for the reviews! I really don't know where I'm going with this story yet, but if anyone has any ideas, PM me!**

**Oh yeah, and this chapter is during the present.**

"Sweetheart! Wakey-wakey!" I groaned. Morning had come too quickly.

"Ciao, Bella! Good morning sunshine!" My mom came into view now, and threw open my curtains. I cringed away from the sudden sunlight and hid my face beneath my pillow. I'd never really gotten used to my mom's constant cheeriness. I had been hoping it would fade when I got to my teenage years, but, of course, it hadn't.

I groaned again and rolled off the bed. I wasn't in the best mood to get up, but if I didn't, my mom would start asking me the same question she'd been asking ever since my decision. And I would answer the same way I always did; with a yes.

After my shower, I trudged my way over to my closet. I threw on a simple outfit and some flats. I grabbed my packed suitcase and backpack and lugged them down the stairs. My mom, always making me late, and now, from the looks of it, was just getting out of the shower. I sat down on the last step and waited for her, my mind wandering. After a few minutes that got boring, so I decided to take a walk for one last time in Phoenix. But just as I got to the door, I saw a flash of light, and the scene in front of me changed. I was in a doorway, looking out as a tall man walked away from me. For some reason, this was unsettling, and I felt tears rolling down my face. I cried out, and he turned to look back at me with a solemn expression. Then he blew me a kiss, turned around, and kept walking. With another flash of light, I found myself on the floor, back in my house in Phoenix, staring at my ceiling. I could hear my mother in the vaguest sense, but my mind was still trying to wrap around the "vision" or whatever it was that I'd just had.

Then I realized that my mom was shaking me. "Bella? Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" I blinked, and looked at my mom. She was looking at me with scared eyes, and helped my sit up.

"Bella? Hon? Maybe it's not such a good idea that you go on this trip. Are you positive about this?"

"Mom – listen to me. I'm moving to Forks. It just feels…right." I was telling her the truth. I'd been feeling something pulling me to Forks lately. As if, in my mind, my conscious mind was telling me to stay away from Forks, but some part of my subconscious was pushing me there.

She sighed. "Alright. But if that happens on the way to the airport you won't be going anywhere – except the hospital. She helped me stand up and bent down to grab the suitcase as I walked out the door. We walked up to my mom's car before I turned around for one last look at the house I'd grown up in. With a heavy sigh, I got in the car and didn't look back.

--

Charlie had seemed pleasant about me coming to live with him. I knew he thought that it was pretty spur-of-the-moment – we all did – but he welcomed me with open arms as I stepped off the plane and onto ground for the first time in five hours.

"Hey, Bells. I'm really excited you've decided to live here." I just nodded.

--

That night, lying in bed, I wondered what drew me here. I, personally, loathed this hell hole. So it couldn't be Forks itself. I knew it wasn't Charlie either – we vacationed every summer together since I'd been fourteen. I knew it wasn't to get away from my mother – that'd been hard enough. Finally, I decided I was too weary to think that hard, and focused on getting to sleep.

--

I didn't sleep well.

I couldn't get used to the constant rain on the roof, so I'd finally given up on sleep and stared at the ceiling, memorizing all the handiwork. Every time I miscounted, I would start up again, and, seeing as I made mistakes almost as often as I breathed, it occupied my time immensely.

I walked over to the closet and got dressed slowly. I dressed simple, again. I always dressed simply. I just didn't feel the need to dress up every time I went out. Girls these days always put on loads of makeup or wore skimpy skirts or –

Huh?

I stopped putting my clothes and cocked my head at my last thought.

_Girls these days_?

What was I becoming? A 19th century spinster?

That was odd. I shook my head and resumed dressing.

--

The drive to school wasn't bad at all, despite my car's "age." I was happy to not have to pay for my own car, so I wasn't about to complain.

The rest of the morning passed with dreary lessons, boys ogling at me, and girls glaring. I'd always been told I was pretty, but this was insane.

I walked to lunch with a girl that had dark curly hair that made her seem taller. I vaguely remembered her name being Jennifer or Janet or something.

We walked into the caf and got our lunches. She led us to a table and we sat down. I scanned the crowd absentmindedly and sipped on my lemonade. My eyes stopped on a peculiar group in the corner – well one person in particular.

They were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. There were two girls and three boys and they didn't look anything alike. Yet, they all had ghostly pale skin, dark eyes, and were, simply put, inhumanly beautiful. There were two that stood out. The boy with the blonde hair looked startlingly recognizable, and I was sure that I'd seen him before. The other one that was a boy that looked to be the youngest with a familiar shade of bronze hair. He was the most beautiful. But that wasn't the reason he held my attention. When I focused on him, it felt I'd been hit with a strong current of wind, so strong I was sure I felt my hair blowing around me. It startled me so much that I gasped out loud and put my hand to my chest.

That was when the bronze-haired one looked up. He scanned the crowd, almost as if he was looking for something without knowing what he was looking for. His eyes finally found mine, and it looked as if the wind had hit him too. He focused on me, and cocked his head to the side. Staring into those eyes, I felt the world around us drift away, and it was only me and him…

**AN: WHEWW. LONG CHAPTER!! You guys deserved it, though, after all I gave you were those sissy chapters. :)**

**I'ma go to the bookstore soon, because I'm going on VACAY in a little bit more than a week. Suggestions?**

**The reason I skipped parts was because most people know what happened in those parts, and I didn't have anything of importance to my story to put in there.**

**Okay, in other news, I'm starting a Jacob-Imprint story as a dare from a friend. I'll probably wait until **_**We Meet Again**_** is finished, then post it and turn my focus to it, along with this one. Should I post the Prologue of it, though?**

**Okay, so reviews? Greatly appreciated. Will post next chapter when I get some!!**

**XO, **

**Rose.**


	5. Remembrance

**Okay, so I changed something I was planning on doing. I'm changing it so that Edward was in fact NOT reincarnated; he was changed by Carlisle when he almost died in the Civil War. Jasper's still the same though.**

**SORRY for not updating this story in so long! I really don't know where I'm going with this story, and it took me like two months to come up with even this pile of crap. Sorry, again :(**

_Edward?? What're you looking at??_ Jasper questioned me in my head. It'd be pathetic to admit to my siblings that I'd been distracted – in a mere human no less.

What was it that enticed me so about Miss Bella Swan?

Sure, she was beautiful. Anyone could tell that much. With brown hair, a wispy body, and a shy face, she had a very classic look, like someone from the silent movie era.

But there was something about her. Something hidden in her eyes that enticed me; pulled me in.

Did my siblings notice it? Did she have some hidden power that I wasn't aware of? I looked at them, but they were all the same, looking away from each other and the humans, not touching their food. All except for Jasper, I'd noticed. I was surprised to see that he was looking at the Swan girl, too. Only the look on his face was… remembrance?

JPOV

I usually ignored emotions coming from my family. What they felt was private, and, in Rosalie and Emmett's case, I frequently didn't want to know what they were feeling.

Though, today at lunch, was an exception. Edward was staring at something, what, I didn't know, and I could feel strange emotions radiating. Remembrance, happiness, and… love?

No. It wasn't possible. I'd known Edward longer than he thought; I knew him in his last life time. He was my sister's husband, and I never forgave myself for encouraging him to send himself off to war. I would never forgive myself for sending _myself_ off to war, either.

After I'd been changed, I'd checked the death list. Edward had died only a few months before. Oh no. I checked to see if my name was on the death list or the missing list.

It was on the death list.

After seeing that, I'd dry-sobbed for days. I knew that my sister was strong, but I knew she wouldn't be strong enough to handle the deaths of the two most important men in her life.

I'd never been the same after learning that I was the cause of my sister's death.

When Alice and I met the Cullens almost a century later, when I saw my former brother-in-law, I'd almost had a fit. I couldn't believe that both of us had survived the Civil War, and my sister hadn't.

Edward had lost his memory from back then, though, and couldn't remember me. But I remembered. I retained the romance of my sister and Edward in my mind. I knew why he'd never loved anyone. His heart, albeit unknowingly, belonged to my sister and always would.

So, it was hard to believe that he was falling in love with a girl in Forks – a human girl, nonetheless. I looked to see who'd grabbed his attention so greatly when I gasped.

There, sitting in the Forks cafeteria, was my dear sister.

**AN So yah… like I said earlier, a pile of crap if you ask me. **

**Oh well. Does anyone have any ideas for this story?? I'm in major need of ideas. PM/Review them to me :)**

**XO,**

**Rose.**


	6. Adam

**BPOV**

Someone next to the angelic bronze-haired boy caught my attention and sent me out reverie. He was a blonde-haired boy that looked devastatingly familiar. I was sure I'd seen him somewhere before. Who was this family that was causing me so many emotions??

"Who are they?" I asked the curly-haired girl.

"The Cullens and Hales. Edward Cullen is the bronze-haired one, staring at you." She giggled. "Emmett Cullen is the big one, and Jasper Hale is, uhh," she paused to make sure she was really seeing this, "is, uhm, the other one staring at you." She looked at me in shock. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know that I attracted impeccably hot guys? Then again there was…

No. I refused to let my mind wander there.

I was granted a distraction when the bell rang. A shy, nice girl named Angela offered to walk with me to my next class. She had biology, too.

When we got to the classroom, Mr Banner had only one seat available; a seat next to Edward Cullen.

I sat down quietly and immediately he became stiff. I looked at him, surprised, and, from what his topaz eyes showed, it looked like he was trying to make a decision. Finally, after a minute, he spoke.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

"Hi," I said. My voice sounded slightly shaky; but if I wasn't imagining it, so did his.

"I'm, uhh," he stuttered.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked slowly.

He nodded. "And Bella Swan, correct?"

My breath caught in my throat. There was just something about the way he said my name…

I was so out of it, I dropped my pen on the floor. "Shoot."

"Oh, no that's alright. I'll get it," Edward Cullen insisted.

"No its fine," I persisted, but by then it was too late, we both grabbed the pen at the same time. All of the sudden, I felt like I was being sucked into a vision. I saw a flash of white, and then I was in a bedroom. It was a weird looking bedroom, I though. It was in some kind of Victorian theme, and I was lying in the bed. The man lying next to me looked awfully familiar…

Ohmygod. Edward Cullen was in bed with me.

And I was kissing him!

I tried to pull away, to ask what in the world was going on, but it was like my mind and my body weren't connected. Finally, he pulled away and held me close to him. I looked up into his emerald eyes and smiled. Emerald?! They weren't emerald… they were topaz…

"Bella," he spoke. His voice was rougher, less musical, but still unbearably sexy. "Thank you so much for marrying me. You've made me the happiest man in the world." He smiled a crooked. Wow, what a smile. It made my knees weak.

"Of course I married you, silly. I love you," I kissed his nose.

"I know. I just want you to understand that I'm sorry for you having to leave Texas. I know how much you love it."

"Not as I much as I love you," I replied back, burying my face in his chest, trying not to cry. What was going on?

"But… your family? Your friends?" I gulped. "I mean you –"

I shushed him with a kiss. "Please don't bring that up now. Not on our wedding night."

"But -"

"No, Edward. I'm fine," I assured him. Eventually, he gave in and nodded. With a final kiss, I was brought back to the present.

I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me. Edward Cullen, like me, was gasping. Had he seen what I had? No. Probably not. But it would explain why he was staring at me like that…

"Mr. Cullen? Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner asked. "Would you care to answer the question?"

I had no clue what the question was. Edward, though, not taking his eyes away from mine, answered, "The leftatrium receives oxygenated blood from the lungs." Mr. Banner grumbled, "Correct," and went back to work.

For the next three days, it was like that, minus the visions. Edward and I talked, mostly about school, sometimes about the weather. We never got too into it, but I looked forward to it every day.

On the fourth day, though, Edward came to my rescue.

I was walking to my car quickly, looking for my keys in my purple knapsack. When I'd found them, though, I was already to my car and it was too late to turn around and avoid the inevitable.

"Hey baby girl." He pushed himself off of the car and smiled at me. He knew I couldn't resist that smile. I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. This is what I missed about home.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What in the world happened to you? You've gone all…" he searched for the right word as he scrutinized my casual jeans and crewneck t-shirt, "suburban on me."

I laughed. Adam, unlike his best friend, was always a pleasure to be around.

"How is life in… where am I again?" he looked up at the clouded sky.

"Pretty much where NASA faked the moon landing," I said with a giggle.

"Huh. Well I'm getting you out of here – now."

I sighed, closed my eyes, and attempted to rub the stress out of my forehead with my hand. "You know why I can't go back there, Adam."

"Why??" God I hated it when he did this. I really couldn't handle it now. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Don't be dense with me. I know you know what happened." Adam shrugged and avoided my gaze.

"He may have mentioned a thing or two…" Adam said, still not looking at me.

I waited. When he didn't go on, I spoke up. "Well, Adam? What did he say?" To be honest, I didn't really care whatever message he'd attempted to give me through Adam. I just wanted to get to Charlie's and away from life before Forks.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You know he's sorry. Why can't you just forgive him and come home??"

"Because," I insisted. "You know I'm not that kind of person."

He rolled his eyes. I knew that all he wanted was for his two best friends to kiss and makeup, but that wasn't about to happen now, or if I could have it my way, ever.

"Well become that kind of person, Bella. He loves you." I shook my head.

"No. He doesn't."

I felt cold breath on the back of my neck and two cold arms slither around my waist. I saw Adam's eyes go wide, then narrow, accusingly.

"Sorry I'm late, hon." I knew it was Edward before he even spoke; his touch sent my heart into explosions.

"Who's this, fool, Bella?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?" Edward asked in a polite voice. I knew he was trying to keep up the act, but I could feel him tense, as if he were prepared to pounce.

"Boyfriend??" Adam looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

I did nothing but nod.

"You know how he'll feel about this, don't you?" Adam asked me, anger flaring.

"It's a good thing he doesn't control my life anymore, Adam, isn't it," I said in a strong voice. There was no way in hell I was ever going back to him.

"Whatever, Bella. Do what you want to do. But…" He looked from me to Edward and back again. "Be careful." He kissed me on the cheek before getting in his Porsche and driving away.

"Thanks," I said to Edward as he removed his arms from around me waist. I'd like to think he kept them there longer than he needed to, but it was probably just wishful thinking.

"Anytime," he said with that crooked smile that seemed to stop my heart.

**AN How did you like it?? **

**I know that the scene with Adam was most definitely a bit confusing. Don't worry, it's all part of my story line, and supposed to be a bit of a mystery for you readers :)**

**If you were wondering, yes, I did change my name back to Amanda Hold.**

**So, review?? And I shall post the next chapter :) Let's get up to…. At least 35?? I mean, 4 reviews with 58 hits?? PLEASE (:**

**XO,**

**Amanda Hold.**


	7. Baby

**EPOV**

I truly didn't know what I was doing.

I'd been looking pit for Bella since she'd come. Something in me told me that we were destined to meet each other, and fall in love or something like that. I wasn't interested in the falling in love part; I just wanted to make sure was out of harm's way, taken care of, and not doing drugs or anything.

I had no reason for following Bella's friend, Adam. If I was being logical about it, I would tell myself that the reason I'd followed him was because he was a vampire. **(!)**

But truthfully, I wanted to know about the guy he was talking about the loved Bella.

I'd accepted Bella's thanks, and hurried a bit too fast to my car to follow Adam. I had no clue of where he was going, or how long it would take, but I kept my hopes up that it would be soon. Luck was on my side; he stopped after about thirty minutes to feed and to make a phone call.

"Yeah??" the guy on the other line answered.

"Hey. It's me. I just left her." Adam was

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said… she said that you don't love her anymore, and she won't come back with me.

"Well, make her come back with you," the voice on the other line snarled inhumanly.

"Dude, I tried. She's got a boyfriend now." whoever was on the other line growled even louder than before.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do to change that," he said in a menacing voice.

"What are you gonna do?" Adam asked his partner in a worried voice.

"I'm gonna come up to Forks myself." I could practically see the person on the other end of the line grinning evilly.

Who was this guy? And what did he have to do with Bella?

**BPOV**

About halfway through dinner, I got a call from Adam. I was surprised and curious to see what he still wanted, not that I truly minded.

"Hey, handsome," I greeted him. "What's up?"

"Well, hello, beautiful," a frightening voice said over the phone. "Not really the reaction I was expecting, but I'll take it. I'll definitely take it." a menacing laugh filled the phone as I froze.

Adam.

I couldn't believe he'd betray me like that.

"What do you want?" I asked _him_ slowly. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to him; the guy that had broke my heart and tried to kill me.

"Hey, baby, baby, baby. Calm down. I just want you back. You know that." I knew his voice too well to know that there was no sincerity hidden in the tone.

I clenched my jaw and held the phone close to my mouth. "I'm not your baby anymore," I said before hanging up the phone.

I fell back on the bed and buried my face with a pillow.

I knew it wasn't long enough before the one thing I'd escaped Phoenix for would be arriving at my doorstep.

**AN Eh. Short. Not my best work. A filler.**

**But it gave you information you needed to know xD**

**Whatever. I had a sleepover last night and didn't get any sleep, so my brain isn't functioning correctly.**

**Tehe. LOL.**

**Feel free to guess who it is, BUT ONLY IN A PM. No spoilers in this story "/**

**MKAY. Review or not, whatever. **

**XO, **

**Amanda Hold.**

**PS: And, if you read my story We Meet Again, vote in the poll on my profile!! :)**


End file.
